culturefandomcom-20200222-history
For What It's Worth (Buffalo Springfield song)
* country rock * psychedelic rock }} | Length = 2:37 | Label = Atco | Writer = Stephen Stills | Producer = Charles Greene & Brian Stone | Certification = | Last single = "Burned" (1966) | This single = "For What It's Worth" (1967) | Next single = "Bluebird" (1967) }} "For What It's Worth" is a song written by Stephen Stills. It was performed by Buffalo Springfield, recorded on December 5, 1966, and released as a single on Atco Records in January 1967. The single peaked at number seven on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart.Google Books archive Billboard March 25, 1967 retrieved 25 March 2017 This song is currently ranked #63 on Rolling Stone's list of The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time as well as the eighth best song of 1967 by Acclaimed Music. It was later added to the March 1967 second pressing of their first album, Buffalo Springfield. The song's title appears nowhere in its lyrics; it is more easily remembered by the first line of the chorus: "Stop, children, what's that sound?" Background Although "For What It's Worth" is often mistaken as an anti-war song, Stephen Stills was inspired to write the track because of the Sunset Strip curfew riots in November 1966. The trouble, which started during the early stages of the counterculture era, was in the same year Buffalo Springfield had become the house band at the Whisky a Go Go on the Sunset Strip in Los Angeles. It was within this period that local residents and businesses had become increasingly annoyed by late-night traffic congestion caused by crowds of young people going to clubs and music venues along the Strip. In response they lobbied the city to pass local ordinances that stopped loitering and enforced a strict curfew on the Strip after 10pm. However, this angered the young music fans who felt the new laws were an infringement of their civil rights. On Saturday, November 12, 1966, fliers were distributed on Sunset Strip inviting people to join demonstrations later that day. Several of Los Angeles' rock radio stations also announced that a rally would be held outside the Pandora's Box club on the corner of Sunset Boulevard and Crescent Heights. That evening as many as 1,000 young demonstrators, including future celebrities like Jack Nicholson and Peter Fonda (who was handcuffed by police), gathered to protest against the enforcement of the curfew laws. Although the rallies began peacefully, trouble eventually broke out among the protesters and police. The unrest continued the next night and periodically throughout the rest of November and December forcing some clubs to shut down within weeks. Against the background of these civil disturbances, Stills recorded the song on December 5, 1966. Stills said in an interview that the name of the song came about when he presented it to the record company executive Ahmet Ertegun who signed Buffalo Springfield to the Atlantic Records-owned ATCO label. He said: "I have this song here, for what it's worth, if you want it." Another producer, Charlie Greene, claims that Stills first said the above sentence to him, but credits Ahmet Ertegun with subtitling the single "Stop, Hey What's That Sound" so that the song would be more easily recognized. Legacy The song quickly became a well-known protest song. In 2006, when interviewed on Tom Kent's radio show Into the '70s, Stephen Stills pointed out that many people think "For What It's Worth" is about the Kent State shootings (1970), even though the song predates that event by over three years. Neil Young, Stills' bandmate in both Buffalo Springfield and Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young, would later write "Ohio", in response to the events at Kent State. "For What It's Worth" was played at Buffalo Springfield's induction to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame; Young did not attend. Covers "For What It's Worth" has been covered, sampled, and referenced in numerous musical performances. The most well known are by Cher, The Staple Singers, The Muppet Show, and Public Enemy. Cher's 1969 cover did not enter the Billboard Hot 100, but received decent reviews, with Allmusic retrospectively calling her version "mature and forceful." Public Enemy sampled "For What It's Worth", for their 1998 song "He Got Game," which also featured Stephen Stills. Other covers of "For What It's Worth" include: *The Staple Singers covered "For What It's Worth" in 1967 on the Epic Records label. *A low key yoga version of "For What It's Worth" was done by DJ Drez in his album Jahta Beat: The Lotus Memoirs, with riffs and main lyrics adapted from this song. *Oui 3 adapted the song for their 1993 debut single of the same name, which reached number 26 in the UK chart. *Sergio Mendes & Brasil '66 covered the song on their 1970 album Stillness. The track featured lead vocals by Karen Phillip. *Canadian progressive rock band Rush included their version of this song on their 2004 EP Feedback. *American Idol runner-up Crystal Bowersox recorded a version and released it on her 2010 CD Farmer's Daughter. *A cover version by American deathcore band Winds of Plague is included on the soundtrack to the 2011 video game Homefront. *The song has also been covered by Kid Rock in 2013, in 2005 by Ozzy Osbourne on his album Under Cover, and by Queensrÿche on the album Take Cover. *Oxfordshire band The Candyskins covered the song on their debut album, Space I'm In, on Geffen records; it was released as a single. *Ann Wilson of Heart covered the song for her 2015 solo EP titled The Ann Wilson Thing! #1. *Orchestral band Think Up Anger produced a slower, more emotional cover of the song, however it only includes the first verse and the chorus. This cover appeared in advertisements for the 2016 film Lights Out. * Meat Loaf covered the song in 2016 on the Target exclusive deluxe release of the album Braver Than We Are. In popular culture The Muppet Show episode 221 partly rewrote the song to be an anti-hunting song. The song is performed by forest animal Muppets, who are periodically interrupted by rampaging human game hunter Muppets. Other uses of "For What It's Worth" include: *Movies **''Lord of War, ''Coming Home, Make Me Psychic, Forrest Gump, UnReal, Where the Day Takes You, Tropic Thunder, and American Pastoral *Theatre **Oh, Hello on Broadway with Nick Kroll and John Mulaney (2016) *Sampling **Nathan Morris of Boyz II Men, in "Wishes" on the Kazaam soundtrack. **tobyMac, in "What's Going Down" on Momentum. **Sly, in "Grass" **Beastie Boys - So What'cha Want (Soul Assassin's Remix) feat. B-Real of Cypress Hill *Commercials **Oliver Stone's Born on the Fourth of July **Miller Beer **Although Buffalo Springfield member Neil Young never allows his work to be used for commercials, he did not write this song. He has publicly criticised those who do use the song commercially, however, in his song "This Note's for You." **''The Sixties'' *TV shows **''The West Wing's special episode, Season 3 **HBO original series ''The Brink, "I'll Never Be Batman," season 1 Notes }} External links * Reasontorock analysis of song * Category:1966 songs Category:1967 singles Category:1969 singles Category:Atco Records singles Category:Buffalo Springfield songs Category:Cher songs Category:Counterculture of the 1960s Category:Grammy Hall of Fame Award recipients Category:Protest songs Category:Rush (band) songs Category:Songs about California Category:Songs of the Vietnam War Category:Songs written by Stephen Stills Category:Song recordings produced by Arif Mardin Category:Song recordings produced by Tom Dowd Category:Song recordings produced by Jerry Wexler Category:The Muppets songs